<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蝙超】Samsara by Blacklabel5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841071">【蝙超】Samsara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5'>Blacklabel5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*最高领袖卡尔中了布鲁斯的圈套。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-El/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*这是我自己杜撰出来的“暴君”超，超变色也是因为小丑设计使超杀了露易丝和她的孩子，不喜轻喷</p><p>*角色死亡预警</p><p>这是每一个新入狱囚犯的必修课。</p><p>参观“林地”——一个散发着难闻气味的恐怖之地——由至高领袖一手打造的“教育基地”，有不少囚犯已经开始呕吐，可他们还不知道这样做的结果。</p><p>一片广阔的沙土地上整齐地树立着数百个木桩，一端插入地面，一端被削尖，有的上面已经挂上了人头——新鲜的血液一滴一滴掉落在黄色的沙土中；有的人头已经腐烂，颜色发绀，肉乎乎的白色蛆虫在上面畅快地爬行；还有的已经白骨化。更多的木桩仍旧空着，锋利的尖端直指天空，在燥热的阳光中反射着耀眼的白光。</p><p>“相信你们已经看见了，”领头的狱卒站在最前面发话，“这里已经很久没有添上新的‘装饰品’了，一切都得益于最高领袖的仁慈。”</p><p>“你们要记住，煽动叛乱是不可饶恕的——尤其是你们的双手都沾满了无辜市民的鲜血！”</p><p>“当然，仁慈的领袖不愿滥杀，即便关在这里的每一个人都死有余辜。因此，你们需要在这里接受教育，看清楚真正滥杀的下场，然后，安心地在监狱服役，用你们的行动，为你们所犯下的罪行、破坏的秩序赎罪。”</p><p>其实并不是所有的人都是因“煽动叛乱”的罪名进来的，这里面有杀人者，强奸犯等各种暴力犯罪者，他们都有一个共同的特征——痛恨那个外星统治者。</p><p>“不过，最近典狱长开发出了新的装饰技巧。”</p><p>囚犯中有人仍旧在呕吐不止，有人面不改色，满不在乎。</p><p>“不用着急，明天你们就会看到最新的成果了。”</p><p>第二天，监狱没有等来新的“装饰”，却来了一个新囚犯，他被单独押运，甚至还有单独的囚室。</p><p>“瞧，那不是布鲁斯·韦恩吗？那个氪星婊子的姘头，他也有今天。”</p><p>“我看他是够可怜的，为那贱人献上亿万家身最后落得这样的下场。”</p><p>“据说他是因为煽动叛乱才被关押在这里。”</p><p>“哦得了吧，这儿一半的人都是因为这个鬼罪名被关进来的。”</p><p>“我看他是被那婊子玩腻了才被送来的。”</p><p>“你们说，他到底会不会怀孕？”</p><p>“当然，要不然那个生育宝典是做什么用的？”</p><p>“他平时看起来那么高傲，没想到私下里是这样的。”</p><p>“怎么？你不会真的以为那个氪星人是个从圣经里走出来的圣徒吧？”</p><p>“哼，总有一天我要把那婊子从天上拽下来好好玩玩。”</p><p>囚犯们七嘴八舌地议论，其中包括很多对最高领袖的亵渎。</p><p>“肃静！”狱卒的声音通过扬声器传遍每一个角落，老囚犯们立刻识趣地闭上了嘴，而那些新来的似乎还没有意识到规则在这里的重要性。</p><p>“韦恩先生，最高领袖下令让你观看今天的惩戒教育，请您配合。”虽然布鲁斯是囚犯，狱卒对他仍然客气有加——谁知道最高领袖是否会回心转意呢？</p><p>呕吐的囚犯被要求跪在地上将昨天的呕吐物舔食干净，而刚刚那些没有做到令行禁止、大放厥词的犯人则被安排去铅矿做劳工一周。</p><p>那个跪在地上的男孩看起来刚刚成年，面对已经干涸的呕吐物他无能为力，即使被狱卒胁迫，他仍旧紧抿着双唇。</p><p>“他犯了什么罪？”布鲁斯端起一杯茶。</p><p>“领袖的命令是让您观摩，我想这不包括提问。”</p><p>“这方法是谁想出来的？”布鲁斯确信，法律中绝没有这样一条，包括监狱中的管理条例。</p><p>狱卒不再说话，只是静静地站在一旁，像一块石头，看着他的同事殴打跪在地上的男孩。</p><p>最后，男孩昏死过去，被送往医务室，其他的犯人或是忍着吃下昨天的呕吐物，或是和男孩一样，被打到不省人事。</p><p>“这就是你所谓的秩序吗？”布鲁斯盯着那些木桩上的人头想。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【卡尔的寝宫】<br/>这是布鲁斯被带走的第一天，卡尔在寝宫踱步，仍然沉浸在震惊之中。几年来的温情脉脉不过是逢场作戏，一切只是为了他所谓的“自由”——一个天大的笑话，那些虚伪的律法，让杀人者和强奸犯度过几年衣食无忧的生活后重返社会，然后开启新的轮回；缓刑、假释、保外就医更是权势者的保护伞——权力创造的“法律”不过是镇压弱者的工具。</p><p>他以为布鲁斯能懂得这些，他以为布鲁斯和他的结合正是建立在共同的信念之上——直到夜里那一次惊醒，绿色氪石手铐锁住了他的双手，所有的美好都破灭了——布鲁斯从来就是强者，无论是哥谭富豪还是黑暗骑士，他们都游走在法律之外。</p><p>“我不会对你使用私刑，你将得到公正的审判。”低沉的嗓音依旧，只是让人后脊发凉。</p><p>“公正的审判！由谁来做法官，又遵循谁的律法？审判什么样的罪行？”绿色氪石对氪星人的影响是巨大的，然而愤怒却不会随着超能力一同褪去。</p><p>“一个天大的笑话——你们法律的主体里可没有外星‘人’。”</p><p>“又或者，你们会为了给一个外星人定罪而专门炮制一部法律？公正的布鲁斯·韦恩？也许我应该叫你蝙蝠侠？”冷汗顺着乌黑的鬓角流下。</p><p>“我犯了什么罪？处决那些虐待狂和恐怖分子？消灭战争？拯救更多的生命？”卡尔继续诘问，探照灯已经打在玻璃上，充足的类黄太阳光给了卡尔一丝气力，布鲁斯失去了逃跑的机会。冲进来的卫兵将布鲁斯压倒在地，布鲁斯也很配合，没有再做挣扎。</p><p>卡尔解开手铐，居高临下地看着地上的男人。</p><p>“我不会对你使用私刑，你会得到公正的审判。”</p><p>多么讽刺。布鲁斯看着纤细的脚踝逐渐消失在视野中，随后失去了知觉。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【审判前一天·监狱】<br/>“布鲁斯·韦恩，有人要见你。”狱卒敲响了牢房的大门。</p><p>这一次他被黑色的布袋套住了头，狱卒在他的手臂上轻轻敲打出一组暗语，他们走了很久，登上了一艘悬停的飞船。</p><p>   布袋被扯开，白光乍现。</p><p>“我看到了‘教育基地’，我从未想过它会是这样。”卡尔坐在红丝绒面的沙发上，黑色的鬈发随意散落着。</p><p>“这只是冰山一角。”</p><p>“我本应该……”</p><p>“其实你早就看到了，卡尔。”布鲁斯坐下来，“你只是在欺骗自己。”</p><p>“不，做出这种事的人是典狱长，不是我。”</p><p>“而典狱长在‘基地’让我们铭记你的仁慈。”布鲁斯拿起桌上的酒杯。</p><p>“谎言，残酷，向来是人类的强项。”</p><p>“你也不赖，卡尔。”</p><p>“我尽力了，我希望让世界更好，让人们不再受到伤害，可是……”</p><p>“可是你忘记了，人们面对绝对强权会不惜代价地讨好——哪怕这个结果并不是你想要的。”</p><p>“没有人是完美的，让死囚的脑袋示众总比无辜的人死去要好。”</p><p>“可你不是人，那天你亲口对我说的。”布鲁斯将酒一饮而尽，“但是你的身体里住着人类的灵魂。”</p><p>“你知道吗？你的“议会”通过了一项决议，”布鲁斯上前一步，“逮捕并审判’最高领袖’。”</p><p>卡尔的瞳孔一瞬间缩小，蓝眸中的棕色斑块更加明显——“神”也不是完美无瑕。</p><p>“他们只向绝对力量表现出驯服。”熟悉的绿光再次闪现，这次不是在布鲁斯的手里，而是飞船中的侍卫们。</p><p>“你和莱克斯勾结在一起！”空气哽在卡尔的喉咙，那些所谓的癌症研究，那些能源开采项目……一时间各种各样隐秘的线索在超级大脑中串联起来，编织成一张滔天巨网。</p><p>“那一次停电，是为了救他？”失去血色的嘴角挂着讥诮。</p><p>难得的，布鲁斯沉默着。</p><p>卡尔抬起头看着那些卫兵，他再一次用超级视力搜索了飞船，果然，在几个隐秘的角落藏着铅盒，最高领袖的身份让他过度自信，自信带来的盲目让他最终落入了蝙蝠的陷阱。</p><p>“你有神的躯体，却永远摆脱不了人性的弱点。”</p><p>“别太高估你自己，韦恩。”卡尔瞥了一眼卫兵手中的长矛，“现在你要拿手铐把我铐住？”</p><p>“那种东西不配用在你身上。”布鲁斯的按住卡尔的后颈，“你有你自己专属的牢房。”</p><p>红太阳牢房，这种东西就在离寝宫一千公里远的地方，他又一次地被蒙蔽了——被自己情感蒙蔽了。</p><p>“审判日还是在明天，我会为你请最好的刑事辩护律师。”布鲁斯轻轻地拍了拍卡尔的脊背，还是和往常一样优美挺拔。</p><p>“我很期待。”大门关上，隔绝了卡尔的最后一句话。</p><p>入夜，红太阳房间的门打开了，卡尔从门缝外查看，空无一人，拿着氪石武器的守卫都消失了。</p><p>原来这不是个例。监狱所有囚室的门都打开了，就在审判日的前夜，这是一个陷阱还是说真的有人来营救？</p><p>黑夜里缺乏黄太阳，卡尔体内仅存的能量也在红太阳房间中消耗殆尽。</p><p> “你们瞧，那不是那个氪星婊子吗？”在楼下的囚犯指着站在廊桥上的卡尔高呼。</p><p>“原来他也有今天！”这话似乎有点耳熟。</p><p>“走吧，他刚刚从氪石房间里出来，现在正是我们报仇的好机会。”</p><p>囚犯们开始向上涌，红太阳囚室就在廊桥尽头的墙壁里，已经没有退路了。他向拉奥祈祷，希望仅有的一点灯光能给他些许帮助。</p><p>这有些不对，监狱发生这样的事必定是有人策划好的，这是一个陷阱，引诱他杀戮，然后由监狱的摄像头记录下来作为明天审判的又一条罪证，多么阴毒的计策——这必定是卢瑟做的！</p><p>没有时间想这些了。他拿起墙上的灭火器，凭借当年布鲁斯教他的格斗技挡住了第一个人的攻击。</p><p>随着时间的推移，卡尔的力量逐渐恢复，他必须要保护好自己——他必须这样做。</p><p>冰冻呼吸是解决问题最快的办法，暂停生命活动而不至死，还能为逃跑争取时间。于是，转眼间，监狱成为巨大的冰窖，所有的暴徒都被定在原地。卡尔望向天花板的角落，摄像头的红灯闪烁着，像是在挑衅一般，蔚蓝的眼睛变成了红色，又在热视线发射前逐渐暗淡，恢复了原状。</p><p>监狱墙壁都衬了铅，这些工程在白天刚刚完成，卡尔只得沿着记忆中的道路寻找出口——他大可以冲破房顶潇洒离去，但这样一来，屋顶的残躯将把下面被冰冻的囚犯砸成碎块。</p><p>果不其然，门口站着布鲁斯和莱克斯，莱克斯洋洋得意，整个人散发着疯狂的光芒，而旁边的布鲁斯则显得有些憔悴疲惫。</p><p>“游戏结束啦！”莱克斯晃了晃手中按钮，“烟雾系统就在你脚下，如果你不配合的话。”</p><p>“这就是你想要的吗？”</p><p>面对那双蓝眼睛的拷问，布鲁斯不自在地移开了视线。</p><p>“等等，超人先生！”莱克斯叫住准备返回监狱的卡尔，“我是不是该叫你最高领袖，哦不不不，我忘记了，议会已经决定剥夺你最高领袖的身份了……”</p><p>“卢瑟，够了。”</p><p>“原来你会说话，布鲁斯·韦恩。”由南极冰芯铸成的眼睛散发出逼人寒气，“你真是让我……刮目相看。”</p><p>卢瑟没有让超人马上回到监狱，而是让他在门口站着，直到一个小时后有人从里面出来。</p><p>“明天见了，氪星宝贝。”莱克斯挥手离开，留下布鲁斯一个人站在原地。 </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【第二天·审判日】</p><p>这一次的审判和卡尔想象的不同，全场只有一个观众——布鲁斯·韦恩。此外，法庭上还被不同角度的摄影机环绕，吊顶的水晶灯被置换为巨大的红太阳灯，每个人都沐浴在血色的光线中。</p><p>控方代表是莱克斯·卢瑟，作为辩方的卡尔则拒绝了指派的律师。陪审团则是由世界各地的人们组成——这绝对不是一夜之间就能够召集的。</p><p>“卡尔·艾尔，昨晚你试图越狱并且杀光了狱中的每一个犯人，手段极其残忍，你承认此项指控吗？”</p><p>莱克斯话音刚落，法庭内的屏幕上便开始播放监控录像，录像中他用冰冻呼吸将囚犯们冻成了“冰棍”，随后即将发出热射线的眼睛看向了镜头，一片雪花，录像结束。</p><p>“我没有杀害这些人，只是将他们冻住。”</p><p>“可是我们的调查人员拍到的照片可不是这样的，女士们先生们，接下来的照片可能引起不适。”莱克斯轻轻挥手，一张图片显示出来，照片里的监狱遍布冰冻尸块，头颅、胳膊、大腿、躯干交错散落，仿佛严寒地狱。</p><p>“当然，也许你会说，摄像头并没有拍到超人杀人的图像，但是别忘了，他事先毁坏了摄像头！请看物证一。”莱克斯继续挥手，是一只被烧毁的摄像头的照片，旁边附着检测报告。</p><p>“还有这个。”莱克斯继续挥手，监狱“教育中心”的图片出现在屏幕上，“或许很多人都对此感到惊讶，因为见过这里的人都死了，被卡尔·艾尔冻成冰块然后一个一个敲成碎片。”</p><p>一片哗然。</p><p>卡尔没有在意陪审团的反应，他只是看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯低着头，平日里由发蜡打理光亮的头发散落着，遮住了大半张脸，让人看不出他的表情。</p><p>“我没有杀害他们，而你们也没有直接的证据表明是我做的。”卡尔知道，审判将持续很久，而这种事情还会再发生。</p><p>“法官先生，请传唤我方证人，当天晚上的狱警。”</p><p>“你已发过誓言，请回答，当晚你是否看到是卡尔·艾尔杀害了这些囚犯？”莱克斯开始提问。</p><p>“我……我不能说我真的看到了，”肥胖的狱卒抬眼看了看卡尔，“前一秒，他们都像冰雕一样，眨眼的功夫他们就变成一堆碎片，我看不清出这其中的过程……”</p><p>这是明显的诬陷，面对卡尔的诘问，证人表现出精神崩溃的样子，根本不回答问题，而这样的证言竟然神奇地被采纳了——一个行为能力存疑的人的证言，仅凭一条口供就已经定了一级谋杀罪。</p><p>荒唐的审判还在继续，对于这其中的问题没有任何人提出异议，除了卡尔自己，他提出，然后被驳回或忽略。</p><p>这其中卡尔时不时看向布鲁斯的方向，旁听席上的男人仿佛睡着了，始终没有抬起头。</p><p>“最后一项，你谋杀了小丑，抱歉，我们无法查证他的真实姓名，人证物证俱全，你是否承认这项指控？”经过十几小时的“表演”，莱克斯·卢瑟也有些疲惫了，毕竟他只是一个凡人。</p><p>“他罪有应得。露易丝曾是我的全部。”</p><p>“我相信法律与正义，私刑绝非文明的举动，——这就是人类社会的法则。”卢瑟昂着头，这样的话对他而言都是信手拈来。</p><p>“是吗？卢瑟先生？”坐在一旁的韦恩突然起身，请你解释一下这段录像。</p><p>“所有证据都必须在开庭前提交，即使是你也……”卢瑟突然不安起来。</p><p>“法官先生，我想今天的证物表可能太长了，以至于卢瑟先生错过了这一段小小的录像。”布鲁斯挑眉示意。</p><p>法官低头核验，果然这一段监狱补充录像被淹没在一堆文字中。</p><p>“请播放录像，韦恩先生。”</p><p>真相大白。</p><p>可惜无济于事。这只是其中的一桩罢了，多数的指控仍旧是铁证如山，无法反驳。</p><p> </p><p>卡尔在红太阳灯下站了许久，露易丝垂死的面容出现他的眼前，但是那些愤怒已经烟消云散，剩下的只有哀伤与惋惜。</p><p>所谓的审判不过是一场表演，他猜想自己大概是要被处决的。</p><p>陪审团一致认为他有罪。</p><p>法官根据最新的外星生物法案判处卡尔死刑，立即执行。</p><p>全世界收看审判的人们大多在荧幕前欢呼，也有人为卡尔惋惜——他创造了人类历史上最低的犯罪率和失业率，一些人把他看作是上帝派来的牧羊人——当然，这些人可没有胆量去和当局对抗，他们能做的只有把印着卡尔小像的怀表藏在内衣口袋里——他们其实并没有那么在乎当权者是谁，或是什么东西，只要他们的小日子能够继续，臣服于谁都是一样。</p><p>“法官先生，我还有些话要说。”即便被判处死刑的卡尔也没有露出丝毫地恐惧。</p><p>“我曾经以为我有能力为全世界所有的人创造最好的生存环境，我曾以为我能拯救所有人，我曾以为我身边的人都和我有着同样的梦想。”卡尔看了一眼布鲁斯，“不过结果证明，这一切不过是一个堪萨斯农民的空想。”</p><p>“你说完了吗？”</p><p>“是的。”卡尔被带上氪石手铐，红太阳灯关闭的一瞬，世界都变成了绿色，氪石的光芒也不再那么显眼了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【刑场】</p><p>刑场仍旧是他从前处决叛军首领和死刑犯的高台——由布鲁斯亲手设计的礼物，只是这一回他站在了那堵墙前，墙上被热视线洞穿的痕迹还没有被修复。</p><p>围观的人群聚集在高台下，法庭中的人们都在近处，唯独少了布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p>“准备……”</p><p>“瞄准……”</p><p>“放——”</p><p>卢瑟的口令喊得响亮，卡尔的脊背依旧挺拔。</p><p>装满氪石子弹的枪放出了第一轮，那些被拉来执行的小兵们从未想过自己有一天有机会杀死这个地球上最强大的生灵，他们都不希望自己是射出致命一枪的人，弑神，是多么恐怖的一件事，而他们又不得不这样做，这个世界已经彻底变了天了。</p><p>由于谁都不愿意放出致命一枪，子弹击中了卡尔的胳膊、小腿，肩胛，尽管放射性已经使他极度衰弱，钢铁之躯可不会这样快地死掉。</p><p>卡尔靠在墙上，看着那些行刑人脸上或凝重或惊恐的表情，他笑了，最终到了处决之时，人类也犹豫了，就像他自己一样，有时杀伐决断，有时又优柔寡断，有时仁慈，有时残酷，一个混沌的集合。</p><p>“我本应该是个人类。”卡尔轻轻地抚摸着小腹，力气随着血液缓缓流逝。</p><p>天空中出现一个黑影——一架飞机，意识到有变数的卢瑟立刻发令第二次放枪。</p><p>就在放枪之时，飞机上空降的黑影挡住了大部分子弹。</p><p>布鲁斯捞起血泊中的卡尔，战机默契地配合，莱克斯急忙调动高台的反劫持系统，可惜他忘记了，这个高台是由谁设计的。</p><p>虽然没有打中要害，氪石子弹的碎片一时间难以完全清除，鲜红的血液涓涓流出，很快就打湿了座椅。</p><p>“布鲁斯……”红色的血液衬得卡尔的眼睛愈发得蓝。</p><p>“不不，先别说了，我们马上就到家了——”布鲁斯的嘴唇在颤抖。</p><p>“如果…你在我当年的处境，”说话对卡尔来说也成为一件艰难的事，“你会……会怎么做？”卡尔有太多的疑问，但他只能说出那个最重要的了。</p><p>“这是什么意思卡尔，你现在先保存好体力，我马上为你取出弹片。”</p><p>“太晚了，布鲁斯，我们…没有时间了。”</p><p>布鲁斯戴上氧气面罩，打开了舱门，充足的阳光照射进来，血流减小了一些。</p><p>“坚持住卡尔，看着我！”白皙的皮肤在布鲁斯的指尖下显得更加透明。</p><p>布鲁斯配合医疗机器人已经取出了几块弹片。</p><p>“布鲁斯，我…………”卡尔揪住布鲁斯的披风，随后又松开了。</p><p>蓝色的眼睛在阳光下如同湖水般静谧，中间的黑洞逐渐扩大，一切生气都被吸取。</p><p>布鲁斯颤抖着，咸涩的泪水从眼角滑落，滴在卡尔浓密的睫毛上。</p><p>他还是晚了一步。他也曾以为他能掌控一切。</p><p>布鲁斯将卡尔带到了孤独堡垒，看到扫描结果中显示的那个小小的胎囊，他终于明白了那句话的含义。</p><p>“如果你在我当年的位置，你会怎么做？”</p><p>Jokes on you. </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>